


Overthrow The System!

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I miss physically going to lectures), (but a brat), :(, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ft. Jisung's Pink Fluffy Socks, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jisung is lonely, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Minho is t-shirts with 8bit art tucked into wide jeans, too many pictures of cats, weak for anything cuddly and an otherworldly sense of sarcasm.Next door there is Jisung, who is beanies, oversized everything, defiance and loud music through your wall at three AM.Strangely, they fit together perfectly.----Chapter 2 Bonus: What happened in the club.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyasryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyasryuu/gifts).



> So, I keep getting distracted by writing things while promising to finish other shit.  
> It do be like that sometimes.
> 
> AND HOW DID THIS END UP SO LONG?! I hadn't even noticed until now. damn...
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired by a tweet (https://twitter.com/bijeons/status/1277925555325661185) and then kinda got people's hopes up by mentioning that my fingers were tingling to write. So here we are I guess?? 
> 
> Long story short, this one is for you noyasryuu. Thank you for tweeting that and making me write another oneshot while I was supposed to finish another one xD I hope you'll like it ^^<3

Minho thought that his life in the college dorms would go swimming and the only obstacle he could possibly think of was maybe some drama in the hallway every now and then, but it seemed to be the least of his worries. Well, his first two years had been fine. Nothing too disrupting except that one prank-gone-wrong by some last-years close to the summer holidays the previous year, but no one liked to talk about that.

It was close to half passed two in the morning and Minho could almost _feel_ the bass through the wall next to his bed and he wondered why the fuck the person next door hadn’t been kicked out yet. 

But then he remembered that part of the dorms were getting renovated and that there were just a handful of people who had decided to stick around and not find shelter for the next couple of months. Minho had figured it would be fine to stay because they were just working on the hallways and come public spaces he didn’t need to be at, nothing enough to prompt him to pack up.

Funnily enough, the start of the hammering and sawing during the day brought hip-hop music from the early nineties and guitar-solos from way before that at night. Minho could appreciate the person’s choice of music, if only it would come at a more appropriate time. 

He groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow when the music switched, this time the beat more up-tempo. This was getting ridiculous. It was a normal weekday, Minho’s class would start in about six hours from now. 

Did his neighbour ever sleep?

Fast forward half an hour and multiple songs and Minho was done. He let out a loud groan and threw his blanket off, shivering as he stepped out of bed. In his growing frustration he almost marched out in just his boxers but turned on his feet and fished a pair of sweatpants off the floor, hopping to the front door while trying to put it on.

The hallway was brightly lit as always and he hissed at the burn before throwing a random sneaker between the door and the doorframe. The last thing he needed to happen was for him to get locked out of his own dorm.

He stalked over to the door next to his and pounded his fist against the old wood. The music continued and there was no sign of someone opening up so he tried again and again until he resorted to kicking.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for the door to open after he had resorted to the more aggressive method, the music halting at the same time.

‘’What?!,’’

In front of him was a boy, seemingly wearing nothing much besides the huge t-shirt and _pink, fluffy socks?_. His black hair was dishevelled and his cheeks were puffed out, eyes wide as he looked at Minho.

Minho almost thought he was cute but then he remembered the lack of sleep that had built up the past week. 

‘’You could, maybe, turn it a bit down,’’ Minho deadpanned as he folded his arms, ‘’People are trying to sleep,’’

The boy was silent and for a second Minho thought he saw his cheeks turn a tad bit redder, but then he sagged, leaning on one leg and hands on his hips, ‘’Well, you are the only one complaining so it’s a tie. And who are you that your life matters more than mine?,’’

Minho’s brain malfunctioned for a bit because what the fuck was up with this kid?

‘’Oh, let me guess,’’ The boy then spoke up, pointing a finger in Minho’s face, ‘’You probably think you are more important because I’m just a first-year, don’t you? Well, let me tell you… fuck that,’’

The boy then gave him the most smug look Minho had ever seen. It was almost intimidating if it weren’t for his big eyes twinkling with an adorable proudness. Minho let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his face, too tired to turn this into a big argument, ‘’One of these days you’re going to get the RA knocking on your door,’’

‘’I’m not scared,’’ the boy sassed as he mirrored Minho’s posture, ‘’What’s the RA gonna do?,’’

Notify the head of the dorms and kick him out. That’s what the RA would do and the boy was stupid if he didn’t know that. Or if he didn’t care. Minho found it difficult to judge whether the boy was just pretending to not care or if he really didn’t give a fuck.

‘’Anyways,’’ Minho sighed, ‘’I don’t care, just keep it down at night,’’

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ the boy huffed playfully, the air lightly blowing his bangs out of his eyes, ‘’Now, it has been fun but I need to get back to perfecting my air-guitar skills. It was nice meeting you… cat-mister,’’

The boy chuckled when Minho tilted his head in confusion – how did the boy know he was obsessed with cats? – before pointing at his sweatpants. He followed the finger and saw the tiny paw-prints that ran up the left leg of his sweats.

Ah.

‘’It’s Minho, third year,’’ he said as he looked back up at the boy, ‘’But cat-mister isn’t far off I guess,’’

The boy giggled before holding his hand out, and Minho wondered where the sassy brat had gone off to, ‘’I’m Jisung, newbie,’’

Minho accepted the hand and Jisung shook it with enthusiasm, jostling Minho’s arm before letting go, ‘’You should go to sleep. You look like a ghost,’’

Minho resisted the urge to deck the younger because whose fault was that? He choose to give a dismissive wave before turning back to his own door.

‘’Bye Cat-mister!,’’ Jisung yelled at him like Minho wasn’t living right next to him, ‘’Sweet dreams!

‘’That’s hyung to you, _Sungie_ ,’’ Minho smiled sweetly, seeing the boy recoil and grimace. One point to Minho.

‘’Fuck hierarchy!,’’ Minho heard the boy chuckle before he closer his door. 

Annoying.

But at least it stayed silent.

‘’You look like you came straight from nineteen-eighties America,’’ 

Minho looked up from his book to follow the voice and he wasn’t all that surprised to see Jisung sitting on top of a make-shift workbench the carpenters had set up near the entrance of the dorms, holding pliers as he fiddled with something in his hands.

He didn’t want to comment on the remark because quite frankly, Minho was indeed trying to look like he came straight – ha – from nineteen-eighties America. For no particular reason only that it gave him and excuse to wear comfy jeans and funny t-shirts.

It had been about two weeks since their weird nightly meeting and so far, Minho had ran into the boy every day. Sometimes it would be in the hallway, sometimes near the vending machine at school, but most of the time, Minho would find the boy circling the dorm building on a longboard. 

Jisung had managed to get Minho onto it once, which hadn’t ended all that well but he let it slide because the boy had been jumping up and down in glee the whole twenty seconds Minho had been able to do it on his own before crashing into the sidewalk. 

‘’What in heavens name are you doing?,’’ Minho inquired as he closed his book, deciding that he still had enough time until his class would start to indulge the boy for a bit.

Jisung held up what seemed to be a choker with a couple of delicate chains, ‘’It was broken and I thought, hey, I don’t have any tools to fix it but look around you!,’’ 

Minho snorted, ‘’Did you ask if you could borrow that?,’’

The boy shook his head with an amused smile before looking back down, his tongue peeking out as he tried to bend a ring back in place. Jisung was going to get himself killed one day with his erratic behaviour. He was lucky none of the carpenters had caught him yet. 

‘’And you look like you have missed your exit and ended up in college instead of an e-boy meetup,’’ was Minho’s delayed response, eyeing the black beanie, black cargo-pants full of holes and rips, slightly cropped hoodie that showed a sliver of skin every time he moved, heavy leather boots and dozens of rings on his fingers.

‘’E-boys are _so_ last season,’’ Jisung mumbled as he finally put the pliers down, smiling brightly at the choker before turning to look at Minho, ‘’Plus, you clearly don’t have eyes or know what you are talking about with your obnoxious neon shirt and grandma-jeans,’’

Minho looked down and didn’t get what was wrong with what he was wearing. What could be wrong about the cute 8bit-art cat on his shirt tucked in his comfy jeans? Jisung clearly didn’t have taste. 

Well, maybe a bit because Minho couldn’t deny the boy looked good. Almost good enough for the older to let the gay jump out but he didn’t want to admit that. It would only add to Jisung’s seemingly sky-high ego. 

‘’Oh, I almost forgot!,’’ Jisung suddenly perked up, pushing himself off of the table and waddling over to Minho before grabbing the older’s wrist, ‘’Come,’’

Minho didn’t have a lot of say in it because the younger was already dragging him back to their hallway. It didn’t take long or the older was standing in a messy bedroom, clothes lying about, bed unmade and a rather worn-out looking guitar standing against a chair. 

Jisung stumbled over a couple of clothes on his floor, mumbling something about how he needed to sort out his stuff sometime soon as Minho observed the dozens of posters hanging all over the walls. He recognized some staple band names like Muse and Led Zeppelin but the rest seemed to be old indie bands he had no recollection of. 

Also, Jisung had somehow managed to stick a huge pride-flag onto his ceiling and he could already imagine the boy standing on top of a wobbly ladder while bobbing to some music, cheeks puffed out in concentration. 

The last thing that caught Minho’s attention was a pretty big bookshelf taking up the whole wall opposite of his bed and he let his eyes wander on some titles, finding that most of them were fantasy novels, autobiographies of seemingly important historical people and then a shit ton of poetry bundles. 

He got pulled out of it when Jisung landed on his bed with a loud thud, the boy reaching over to his night-stand to pick something up before pushing himself back to his feet.

‘’Here!,’’ Jisung practically beamed as he held something out to Minho, ‘’For you,’’

The older took it and turned to inspect it and his heart melted a little. It was a tiny statue of an orange tabby cat with a white belly, cute whiskers painted on.

‘’I was just going around town yesterday and stumbled upon it,’’ Jisung suddenly muttered, fidgeting with his fingers, ‘’And it reminded me of Sooni,’’

Last week Minho had shown the boy a couple of pictures of his three cats back at his parents’ house. He had managed to hold himself in for a long time and he had just burst when Jisung had commented on Minho’s lock-screen. 

He had tried to keep it in, really, but then Jisung just _had_ to get enthusiastic and ask the older if he had any more pictures. In the end, they had wasted three hours on sliding through Minho’s gallery, the older providing the necessary stories behind the pictures.

Minho was aware that he was smiling like an idiot as he looked at the statue a bit closer. Not only was it just a cute little thing but to think that Jisung went out of his way to get it for him was just too adorable. When he looked up he saw Jisung smiling shyly at him and he just couldn’t keep himself from pulling the boy into a hug.

‘’Thanks, I love it,’’

Jisung chuckled near his ear and wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, pressing a bit closer before swaying them side to side, ‘’You better! That cost like, one packet of ramen,’’

The swaying slowly stopped but Minho didn’t feel like letting go yet because Jisung turned out to be damn huggable. He wasn’t much shorter than the older – especially not with those combat boots on – but they just seemed to fit right. Also, Minho couldn’t remember the last time he had actually hugged someone that wasn’t Hyunjin or Chan and even with those two it wasn’t particularly out of free will.

Minho didn’t like hugs.

But he figured that Jisung’s were okay, he guessed.

‘’Minhooo,’’

He ignored it and focussed on the article he was reading - _trying_ to read – for this paper he had to write. So far it had been slow going but he still had another week so he wasn’t all that concerned. However, that didn’t mean he appreciated getting interrupted every ten minutes or so.

Minho was almost back into the flow when he heard some rustling behind him again and he already knew what was-

‘’Minhooooooooooooooo,’’

He let out a frustrated huff and let his pen drop out of his hand before swiftly turning around on his chair, ‘’What do you want?!,’’

Jisung looked surprised for a bit, freezing right where he was sitting on Minho’s bed before he smiled sweetly, ‘’I am bored. Pay attention to me,’’

‘’If you are so bored, why won’t you go do something? What am I? Your personal animation-team?,’’

The boy pouted and let himself flop down, his baseball cap falling off and onto the floor next to the bed. Jisung didn’t even bother to pick it up and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up in odd places.

‘’But I don’t want to do something on my own. It is boring. Plus, you have been working on that for three hours now. Can’t you take a break?,’’ 

Minho let out a sigh, ‘’Remind me why you are here exactly?,’’

‘’Just because,’’ the younger replied as he rolled over and looked at Minho with big eyes, ‘’And don’t pretend you don’t like my wonderful company,’’

Why had he even asked? 

Though he was sure it was the other way around. Jisung had basically been trailing after him like some stray kitten for about a month now, asking to hang out or just slipping into Minho’s dorm after the older whenever he had the chance. Really, the only time he didn’t see Jisung was during classes but that was about it.

In the beginning he had been annoyed because Jisung was always _so there_ but the younger would look like a kicked puppy every time Minho tried to keep him out. It always did something funny behind his ribcage and made his resolve disappear into thin air.

So they had fallen into some kind of pattern where Minho would give a single knock on the boy’s door in passing to his own dorm – his classes always started later and ended later than Jisung’s – and right as he would unlock his door, Jisung would come skipping out of his room and follow Minho inside.

And then the younger would just hang around while Minho did his homework most of the time because Jisung would already have finished his. After a couple of weeks of doing that they had added dinner to it before Jisung went back and shortly after that they had gotten into the habit of watching a movie after dinner.

It had all happened before Minho had noticed it and by then it was too late to turn it back. At this point he was sure it would feel like his day was lacking if it wouldn’t go like that, even if it meant he didn’t see Hyunjin or Chan very much anymore. Partially because the two were busy as well, just not in the way Minho was.

And boy was Minho busy, especially trying to deny he had started to see Jisung a bit different, finding his eyes a bit more beautiful and his stupid cheeks that much more kissable.  
Jisung wiggled dramatically and called his name again like some impatient toddler, his behaviour not at all matching the ripped skinny jeans and the large t-shirt with the anarchy-symbol on the back he was wearing. 

‘’Okay, Jesus,’’ Minho sighed out, ‘’You win. What did you have in mind?,’’

Minho was halfway through the midterms and he was already exhausted. His days consisted of buckets of coffee and nightly study sessions, maybe some ramen here and there but that was about it. He could barely remember the last time he had slept more than five hours and when he had eaten a decent meal. But hey, just two more days and he could sleep in a much as he wanted.

They said that catching up on sleep didn’t exist, that it wouldn’t reverse the damaging effects of a couple of nights of sleep-deprivation, but Minho liked to differ. 

He groaned as his eyes burned and he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, angry red numbers telling him that it was close to four in the morning. His test was at nine so he should probably call it quits soon. His eyes were starting to droop anyways and for once he wished that Jisung had blasted some psychedelic rock through the wall to keep him a bit more awake.

For a couple of minutes he tried to force some more terms related into his head but then he noticed that he was reading the same sentence for the fifth time now and that the words still weren’t sticking.

With that, he closed his book and turned off the little lamp on his desk before he dragged himself to his bed. He let out a sigh and smiled as he got under the blankets, pulling them all the way up to his nose before closing his eyes. He had changed into something more comfortable hours ago for this exact reason and he even had been as smart as to set his alarm already.

Two minutes.

Minho had closed his eyes for two minutes when there was rapid knocking at his door, almost loud enough to probably wake up anyone close by.

‘’Minho,’’ a voice rushed out through the door, ‘’Open up. I need your help,’’

‘’Oh my fucking god,’’ Minho mumbled to himself and turned on his side, hoping that Jisung would get the hint and go back to his dorm.

‘’Hello?! Minho? Please hurry up! I’m not joking,’’

He thought for a second but then heaved himself up. After all, Jisung sounded pretty desperate and Minho wouldn’t be able to live with himself if it turned out the boy had gotten murdered or something.

So he rolled out of bed again and stumbled his way to the door, throwing it open and finding a dishevelled-looking Jisung in just a huge hoodie. Another couple of bonus points to the Jisung-affection scale.

Cute.

He didn’t even have time to ask what was up before Jisung reached out and grabbed onto his shirt, harshly tugging him with him to the younger’s dorm. Jisung didn’t stop until they were in his bedroom and Minho did a quick glance around, but didn’t see anything dangerous.

‘’Bug,’’ Jisung then whispered out as he pushed the older in front of him, pushing himself up on his toes and pointing over Minho’s shoulder to a suspicious black dot on the wall.

Minho supposed he was relieved that it was nothing serious like his mind had made up just a few moments ago but then again, he didn’t feel up for removing a gross bug. 

‘’Oh hell no,’’ Minho deadpanned before spinning back around, grabbing onto Jisung and pushing the boy closer to the black dot, ‘’I’m not touching that. Do it yourself, you’re a big boy,’’

Which was funny to say because without the extra inches the boy’s elevated boots gave him, Jisung was indeed a bit shorter and overall just… smaller.

‘’Hyung,’’ Jisung dragged the word out as he stepped on the brakes, struggling free from Minho’s grasp and taking a hold of the older’s hands ‘’Please get rid of it,’’

There was that kicked-puppy-look again and Jisung even threw an adorable pout in the mix. Minho was about to give in but then he noticed.

‘’What did you call me?,’’

Jisung frowned and tilted his head, ‘’What?,’’

‘’I clearly heard you call me hyung, no?,’’ Minho smiled.

Jisung frowned even more before he froze, eyes growing double in size and was he blushing? Minho leaned a bit closer and poked the boy’s cheek because honestly, seeing the oh-so-badass-Jisung flustered was funny. Really, the boy wasn’t fooling Minho anymore.

‘’Stop,’’ Jisung whined, swatting Minho’s hands away, ‘’Just do something about it!,’’

‘’Not unless you call me hyung again,’’ Minho grinned, ‘’No wait. Make that always,’’

Jisung looked properly offended but his eyes darted to the black dot and he shuddered as he turned back to Minho, ‘’Hyung, can you please remove that _thing?_ ,’’ Jisung shyly muttered and really, if Minho had to write the words down, he’d go for the tiniest font he could find. 

‘’Finally, the respect I deserve,’’ Minho fake-cried, wiping away his non-existent tears. Maybe the success was purely out of desperation and not so much respect, but he took it. 

Jisung huffed, ‘’Whatever, just get that thing out of my room already,’’

Minho turned back to the wall while laughing loudly, Jisung grumbling something under his breath and throwing tiny but impactful punches at the older’s shoulder.

‘’Ehhh, Jisung?,’’ Minho whispered out as he looked at the spot he swore the black dot was just moments ago, the boy letting out a hum as he tilted his head as he peeked over the older’s shoulder, ‘’…..Where did that thing go?,’’

There was a moment of silence and they looked each other in the eye. Then Jisung let out a panicked scream and they bolted out of the boy’s room and back to Minho’s dorm, the younger not stopping his panicked squeals until Minho’s bedroom door closed behind them.

‘’I’m gonna burn the whole dorm down tomorrow,’’ Jisung panted as he slid to the floor, ‘’I don’t care. They can throw me in prison all they want. In the end, it’s for the betterment of living conditions for the people,’’

How dramatic could one spin killing off a bug by burning down the dorm?

Minho hummed in agreement as he heaved himself onto his bed, ‘’Please give me a heads-up before you do. I do very much like my stuff and want to save it before this building turns into ashes,’’

The older got under his blanket and didn’t miss Jisung waddling over to his bed. Of course Minho knew what was up so like the good guy he was, he shuffled to the middle of his bed and spread out his arms.

‘’Move over,’’ the younger huffed, using his foot to prod at Minho’s side, ‘’I’m going to sleep here as well,’’

Minho did the opposite and spread out even more, trying to keep himself from chuckling when Jisung let out an irritated whine. The boy prodded some more but Minho wasn’t going to give in an closed his eyes.

‘’Good night,’’

Not even a second later a weight dropped on top of him and he let out an exasperated groan, blinking his eyes open and finding Jisung looking down at him with a smug smile. Minho accepted defeat right away and nudged the younger off of him before scooting to the left. 

Jisung let out a tiny _’hehe’_ before throwing an arm and a leg over Minho, snuggling closer like it was the most normal thing in the world. Minho ignored the little flip behind his ribcage and the sudden rush of heath on his neck.

Okay, the last one was partly due to the fact that Jisung had practically buried his face into the crook of Minho’s neck, but still. 

Fuck.

Then they lay there, Minho unable to move as Jisung slowly drifted off to sleep against him. It was only when his eyelids were starting to drop that Minho relaxed and rested his free arm on the younger’s waist, letting out a relaxed sigh as he let sleep take over.

It was spring break and with that came more sun and a lot of budding flowers and also, a way more colourful Jisung. 

Most of the black, edgy stuff had now been replaced by soft blues and greys and the combat boots seemed to have been replaced by slip-on vans. Even the beanie had disappeared and to be honest, it didn’t do Minho’s heart much good.

After all, he had always been a sucker for anything soft and cute and as he eyed the boy laying on his stomach on his bed, he’d use those exact two words to describe him. 

Today Jisung had showed up in a white fluffy sweater with sleeves too long for his arms, leaving him with sweater-paws. His jeans were a light grey and whole for once and to top it off, the pink fucking fluffy socks. 

It seemed like those were the only real consistent in the boy’s wardrobe.

Minho was wholly convinced that Jisung was truly one of a kind. He was unable to put him into any pre-made box because the boy was so _all over the place_ and that was just so incredibly fascinating to Minho. It was interesting and fresh and left him to discover something new about Jisung every single day.

Just like how it had been a couple of hours prior that he had come to find out that Jisung had a knack for drawing. He wouldn’t dare to say that the boy was _good_ \- not that he was able to judge that with his horribly drawing skills – but Minho couldn’t help but be impressed as he watched the boy doodle little things on a spare piece of paper Minho had lying around.

‘’Hyung,’’ Jisung mumbled, tongue sticking out a bit as he tried to draw a cat, ‘’Why aren’t you at home?,’’

Minho spun around on his chair, ‘’Didn’t really feel like it,’’

Jisung didn’t need to know that Minho wasn’t too keen on having to listen to yet another passive-aggressive speech about the numerous sins he supposedly was guilty off. Though he did miss his cats a little, but his dad had already told him that he’d text as soon as his mom was off on that business trip, promising a lot of home-made meals and a Pirates of The Caribbean marathon. Just the two of them. 

‘’What about you?,’’

Jisung halted for a second and Minho wondered if he had asked something he shouldn’t have but then the boy shrugged and continued.

‘’I don’t have a home,’’ Jisung mumbled so softly that Minho almost hadn’t caught it, but he had and his brain malfunctioned for a bit. The words did something rather painful in Minho’s ribcage and he finally stopped his spinning, planting his feet steady on the floor, ‘’What do you mean?,’’

Jisung flipped the page over and started a new drawing, pretty flowers slowly filling the page. Minho was convinced he didn’t know any of their names but then Jisung started adding details that made them look a bit more magical and Minho figured that the boy was making them up as he went. Probably a side effects from all those fantasy novels he had.

‘’Foster care,’’ Jisung finally replied, scraping his throat awkwardly as he threw a quick glance at Minho before looking back on the page. Minho found himself blinking sheepishly and he felt a flash of hot and cold, something a keen to dread crawling up his throat. 

‘’Did your parents pass away?,’’ Minho dared to ask after a couple of minutes, licking his suddenly dry lips out of nervousness. He didn’t know why he was so nervous but he guessed it was because he didn’t want to upset Jisung, even if it was the boy who had started this whole conversation.

‘’Oh no, my parents are very much alive,’’ Jisung laughed, the humour missing in his voice, ‘’I think…,’’

Minho didn’t really know what to ask next because it seemed like Jisung had tensed up so much at the topic that his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to ask for clarification because if Jisung’s ‘parents’ were actually still alive, what had happened for Jisung to end up in the system? 

He decided that he didn’t like to think about it so he let it go.

‘’You know, maybe you could come back home with me some time,’’ Minho blurred out, ‘’So you can meet Sooni, Doongi and Dori,’’

Jisung looked up from his drawing and smiled so brightly that Minho almost reached out for his sunglasses, ‘’I don’t know if your family would appreciate it. Not many people can handle my raging pansexual ass,’’

‘’Uhhg, don’t get me started,’’ Minho faked annoyance, ‘’You are so high-maintenance. No wonder you have no friends,’’

As soon as the words had slipped Minho’s mouth he could almost feel the shift in the air and even though he had been joking, his brain called him an idiot. He tried to save it by adding a laugh but it sounded forced even to his own ears.

‘’I have friends,’’ the boy muttered, pouting as he drew abstract lines on the piece of paper.

Minho was unconvinced because he had never seen Jisung with someone else. The boy always seemed to be on his own. It was funny how Jisung tried to deny it and Minho was about to laugh for real but then he felt bad, the voice in his head now practically shouting how stupid he was, his heart cracking a bit when he realised Jisung _really didn’t have friends._

And apparently, he didn’t really have a family either. 

Maybe that was why he had latched onto the older so quickly, seeing the little opening and desperately trying to worm himself in. Jisung only had Minho. The epiphany made him feel even worse.

Then he heard a small sniffle and he turned his head, his heart dropping to his stomach when he saw that Jisung’s head hung lower that it had before, his bangs covering his eyes like he was trying to hide.

He was still scribbling but it had turned a bit more aggressive and Minho could clearly see a couple of wet spots on the paper, the lines blurring and ink spreading. There was another sniffle and this time Minho actually saw a drop falling down onto the paper.

It didn’t take him much more to jump up from his chair before soundlessly sliding onto the bed next to the boy, gently pulling the pencil out of his hand. Jisung let him without a fight and Minho’s heart ached painfully at that because the younger would normally fight him on every little thing he possibly could.

Minho moved to sit against the headboard before carefully tugging at Jisung, the boy incredibly plaint as the older pulled him into his lap. 

Jisung’s head dropped onto his shoulder in an instant, hands tightly grabbing onto Minho’s shirt as if the boy was scared he would disappear into thin air and leave him all alone if he didn’t.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Minho whispered, tightly holding onto the boy as he pressed soft kisses to his head. 

For the rest of the evening, Minho repeated those words over and over again like he was some broken record, even well after Jisung had exhausted himself and ending up falling asleep in Minho’s arms with his cheeks still damp.

The incident – how Minho liked to call it – was soon forgotten, even though Minho did feel a painful twist every time he walked back to the dorm only to see Jisung going around and around the building on his board, eyes never really looking up but always down to the ground.

But Minho would always stroll over, call out for the boy and then Jisung would finally looked up, that frown melting and making way for the most precious smile. Jisung would ditch his board and skip over, flinging himself at the older and maybe Minho would laugh, pressing a few kisses to the boy’s cheeks because how could he not?

Jisung would smile even brighter and even though Minho wasn’t so sure if the younger understood why Minho would do so, he didn’t really care because all that mattered was that Jisung knew that he wasn’t alone.

Minho just had to go and fuck it all up, didn’t he?

If you’d ask him how he had gotten here, he wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer. Maybe it had been the fact that Jisung had found a joint he thought he had lost, maybe it was because Minho had so stubbornly insisted to try, maybe it was due to the fact that he had dragged Jisung with him to some club downtown, maybe it was because he had had a couple too many drinks after the high had worn off…

It could be any of those or that the events just followed like falling dominos making it inevitable that he had ended up here like this. 

Although, Minho didn’t know where _here_ was. All the had noticed was fancy marbled floors and an elevator just as fancy. How the rest of his surroundings looked like, Minho couldn’t really tell aside from the blue sheets and little lamp in the corner of the room.

Things would have been so much easier if he could blame any of it on that floaty feeling in his head but it wasn’t as simple as that. Not when Minho had thought about something like this happening days prior to this, even with a very clear head. 

Only, not with whomever he was with now.

What was his name again?

‘’Stop thinking,’’ the guy panted against his neck, ‘’Just stop,’’

Minho thought that was a great idea, especially when the guy mouthed his way up Minho’s neck to his jaw and he relaxed into the mattress.

Though he couldn’t shake this feeling that something about this was inherently wrong, like he was making a mistake that would come back to bite him in the ass sooner or later, like he had fucked something up as soon as he had let himself get pulled away from the bar and the boy who had been leaning against him.

When he woke up the next morning somewhere close to six AM in some pretty nice hotel-room and alone, he didn’t quite remember the fine details of what had happened or where he exactly was. The memories bled into each other like some strange cocktail, just a couple of highlights sticking out.

Lots of alcohol, cute giggling, some pretty obscene grinding, drunken laughter, sharp eyeliner, warm hands, excited whispers in his ear, fingers tangled in his hair, sparkling eyes… warm lips.

And then there was strong hands on his hips, heavy cologne, a suit, broad shoulders, tall, low voice, a taxi, soft sheets, grabbing, tugging and he winched at the rest. 

However, the thing that stood out to him were the big round eyes staring at Minho as the older had followed some guy out of the club.

As he slowly peeled himself out of bed and got himself ready to head back, the eyes turned sadder and sadder in his mind and for a second he thought he remembered those eyes welling up and a strobe-light catching a single drop falling down.

But his head was pounding so he dismissed it, not even knowing if he had made it up or not. It wasn’t like it would matter much anyways, right?

As per usual, Minho knocked Jisung’s door when he passed and he was prepared for maybe a hungover Jisung to come shuffling out, but he was not prepared to find himself waiting for a bit longer than usual as he stood in front of his own dorm.

For a second he was afraid that maybe Jisung wasn’t back yet – the idea somehow made him furious – or that the boy had tried to but hadn’t made it, but before he could let that train of thought made him bust in Jisung’s door, he thought of the very plausible scenario that Jisung was just still asleep. After all, it was not even eight in the morning. Who would be awake at this time on a Saturday after going out the night prior?

He decided that it was probably fine and he dragged himself inside, haphazardly ditching his shoes ad jacket and slipping out of his clothes like a snake on his way to his bedroom. Before slipping back into bed, he cranked his window open to let some fresh air in and for a second he thought he heard soft guitar-strumming coming from somewhere but he quickly dismissed it.

Still, he couldn’t help but wish it was a bit louder as he slipped under his blanket and closed his eyes, even though the melody sounded somewhat sad.

It seemed like Jisung had suddenly fallen off the earth, Minho not _once_ crossing the boy’s path after they had gone out. It was almost like the boy was avoiding Minho and after a lot of pondering, he had realised that Jisung was probably upset at him for leaving him behind without a decent explanation.

Maybe that was a bit of a dick-move, but how could the boy be so upset about that that he went out of his way to stay clear of Minho? Really, the older could just apologize and promise to never do it again but he wasn’t exactly given the chance.

So when it had gotten close to two weeks of just vague hint the younger was still alive, Minho had made up his mind and found himself standing in front of Jisung’s dorm, not missing the soft strumming coming through the door.

Huh? 

Minho shook his head and let out a sigh before knocking. Nothing much happened so he knocked again, and again, and again and-

‘’Oh my god! I’m coming. Fucking stop!,’’ Minho heard through the door and he smiled at the familiar grumpiness, realising how much he had missed it.

The door got swung open and Minho had the pleasure of seeing Jisung in his pink socks, tight shorts barely reaching halfway down his thighs and big shirt for a whole second or three before the piece of wood got slammed closed in his face.

He stood there, blinking sheepishly, for a minute before he unfroze.

‘’Jisung?,’’ he said as he knocked again, ‘’Open up,’’

It stayed suspiciously quiet. 

‘’Okay, listen,’’ Minho leaned his head against the door, ‘’I won’t know what is going on unless you talk to me. Can you please just let me see you, even if it just a minute. I haven’t seen you in forever and I want to make sure you’re okay,’’

The door creaked open again and Minho let out a relieved sigh as Jisung smiled at him.

‘’Where did you go?,’’ the boy was obviously referring to the night at the club, something not sounding quite right about his voice, ‘’I didn’t see you leave or anything. You just disappeared on me,’’

Straight to the point and oh, looked like Minho had made up the sad eyes after all.

‘’Went with someone,’’ he replied, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to seem casual about it. Which he totally wasn’t. Why had he done that? Why had he sabotaged his own progress with the younger by not only ditching him but hooking up with a random person. Probably gave of great signals.

Jisung’s smile faltered for a second but then a wobbly smirk made it onto the boy’s face. It didn’t seem right.

‘’Lucky you. At least one of us had fun then? Really, I can never seem to find someone even though I don’t fucking care who they are as long as they aren’t a fish. You’d think the odds would be in my favour,’’ Jisung huffed, sounding much more upset than Minho had expected.

‘’Look, I’m sorry,’’ he sighed out, ‘’I didn’t mean to leave without saying anything. I should have told you,’’

‘’You think _that_ is the problem?,’’ Jisung blurted out, one eyebrow shooting up and his whole demeanour changing fast enough for Minho to experience whiplash for the first time in his life.

So it _was_ the hook-up? Or not?

‘’Yes? No? I don’t know? It isn’t? Then what-,’’

‘’Never mind,’’ Jisung intercepted and Minho didn’t miss the odd strain in his voice, ‘’It’s okay. No hard feelings. Sorry for overreacting. Anyways, I was actually…doing…stuff, so imma get back to that now,’’

Something felt off, especially with the way Jisung slowly seemed to shrink in on himself the longer Minho looked at him. The older didn’t feel like things were actually okay but Jisung was already slowly closing the door.

‘’Oh, Okay,’’ Minho reluctantly replied, feeling disappointed, ‘’Well, see you later then?,’’

Jisung stayed oddly silent at that, now barely peeking out the tiny gap between the door and the doorframe. Then he smiled but it did not really reach his eyes.

‘’Sure,’’ 

And then Minho was looking at a closed door again, not moving until he heard the soft strumming again. He recognized the sad melody and yeah… things were really not okay.

Minho would have liked to say that things had gotten back to normal after that but that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Jisung had stopped actively seeking the older out, often declining Minho’s offer to watch a movie or hang out. And when the boy did actually let Minho drag him inside his room, he would sit on the floor against the wall next to the bedroom door instead of Minho’s bed like before, not making a single sound unless the older talked to him. It was like had purposefully chosen the spot furthest away from where Minho would sit behind his desk. 

Things would have been okay if that was it but there was a whole list of things Jisung didn’t do anymore; no more whining, no more rambling, no more giggling. Actually, it had gotten to a point where Minho was starting to forget how Jisung’s laughter sounded like.

The thing that hurt the most though was how Jisung avoided all physical contact, ducking away whenever Minho tried to hug him or recoiling back when Minho made an attempt to kiss those adorable cheeks.

It was as if Jisung had closed up and stopped being… _Jisung_.

This went on for a dreadful month until Minho couldn’t take it anymore, finding himself gnawing on his pencil while the professor in front droned on and on about something Minho didn’t care about. He had about twenty minutes left until he was done for the day and really, he could barely keep still. 

He didn’t have a plan, not really, but he knew step one was to find Jisung. It wasn’t something that was going to be very difficult. 

After another thirty minutes – he hated the professor – he was finally let go and he all but threw his stuff in his bag and rushed his way out, not once stopping until he was outside the dorm. He leaned over and tried to catch his breath, keeping an eye out for a possible Jisung circling around like on any given day.

Minho stood there for a handful of minutes before he deduced that Jisung wasn’t here and he resumed his rushing. Once he reached Jisung’s door he was even more out of breath than before but he wasted no time knocking, going straight for the obnoxious pouncing instead of polite knocks.

Jisung opened the door rather quickly and Minho wasted no time pushing his way inside. The younger let out a startled yelp and stumbled back, eyes wide in shock as Minho slammed the door closed behind him.

‘’The fuck is wrong with you?,’’ Jisung breathed out, ‘’That was so unnecessary,’’

Minho was already feeling a bit better now that he saw Jisung. The boy really was a sight for sore eyes and it didn’t have to do with the ripped jeans and choker. Not at all.

‘’Sit,’’ Minho demanded, still panting as he pointed to the younger’s bed.

Jisung frowned and shook his head, folding his arms over each other, ‘’Why should I? You just forced yourself into my room without my consent, may I add, and now you are trying to tell me what to do?!,’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Minho retorted, grabbing a hold of the boy’s wrist and dragging him to the bed with him, ‘’Not now,’’

Jisung stepped on the brakes but Minho was determined and it didn’t take all that much for him to get the boy seated on the bed with him, holding the latter down as he tried to escape Minho’s hold and get away.

‘’What is up with you?,’’ Jisung hissed angrily as he tried to pry Minho’s fingers away from him, ‘’Are you sexually frustrated or something? Because in that case, you came to the wrong place. Just go find some other random guy in the club to hook up with,’’

Aha. So Jisung was indeed still salty about that.

They fumbled around for a bit and Minho was growing tired of it so he did what he thought was best and used the strength he had over the boy and managed to wrestle Jisung down on his back, hoovering over him and keeping Jisung’s arms down.

The younger tried for a little while longer until his face had flushed from the exertion and _finally_ he stopped struggling. 

They froze like that, staring at each other and Minho realised how much he had missed the younger.

‘’What do you want, Minho?,’’ Jisung sighed out after a little while, closing his eyes.

From this close Minho could see evidence of long-term exhaustion; dark circles under his eyes and some light breakout on his forehead, like the boy had been stressing out for quite a while now. 

‘’Look at me,’’ Minho replied, hoping his voice sounded stern enough for Jisung to listen to him.

‘’Why would I? I don’t wa-,’’

‘’God dammit Jisung! Can you stop doing that for once?!,’’ Minho interrupted, ‘’It’s really starting to piss me off,’’

Jisung’s eyes flew open and the younger promptly shut his mouth. Then there was a meek nod and maybe it made Minho feel a bit bad about himself but hey, he could apologize for yelling at him later.

‘’I don’t really know where to start, but can you please listen to me and not try to run away?,’’

Minho could see the defiance flicker through his eyes and he was just about to prepare for yet another bratty comeback but then Jisung nodded again, eyes still blow wide as he looked up at Minho. The latter relaxed and pushed himself off of the boy, Jisung following him and sitting back up.

So now that he seemed to really have Jisung’s attention, what was he going to do? He pondered and pondered as Jisung fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Where was he going to start? 

‘’I like you,’’ Jisung suddenly mumbled.

Minho’s head shot up and Jisung diverted his eyes to his lap as soon as they had made eye contact. His heart did a little flip in his chest when he saw the boy worrying his lower lip and the blush slowly creep up his cheeks.

‘’O-oh… yeah,’’ Minho stumbled, ‘’I like you too, I guess. Otherwise we wouldn’t be friends right?,’’

Minho mentally slapped himself when Jisung nodded and pulled up his shoulders. He was so stupid. Jisung had just given him the perfect opening but he had screwed himself over in panic and judging from the boy’s reaction, he had meant ‘like’ the same way Minho would use it.

Jisung pulled his legs up to his chest, folding himself in such a way that left him peeking over his knees ‘’I _really_ like you,’’

Then the younger hid his face behind his knees like some cornered animal and really, it was a sad sight so Minho dared to reach out and pull Jisung’s legs down by his ankles. The latter looked up rather fearfully.

‘’Sungie,’’ he sighed out, partly relieved and partly in sympathy. 

It seemed like the younger had beat himself up about it quite a lot if he was _this_ scared of Minho’s reaction and the older felt sorry that he hadn’t just come clean weeks ago and prevent all of this mess.

‘’I-it’s okay!,’’ Jisung rushed out, waving his hands in front of him, ‘’Don’t worry about it! We can totally pretend this never happened! You know, I used to take acting-classes back in high school and I must say I have gotten pretty good at it so really, you won’t notice a thing and I’m sure that I’ll get over it in no-time. But If you’d rather not be friends anymore than that’s also okay. It’s not your fault. I can make sure you-,’’

With every little word Minho’s heart had cracked a bit more and really, the only logical thing he could come up with was to cut the boy off. So he had, almost flying forward and crashing their lips together.

He had expected for Jisung to freeze at the sudden attack but he swore it took less than a second for the younger to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. Minho let out a relieved sigh through his nose and leaned forward some more until Jisung was practically hanging off of him, Minho steadying him by sneaking an arm around his waist and letting his hand creep up on the boy’s thigh.

Things turned messy pretty quickly and it didn’t take all that long for their tongues to clash together, a rather pretty sound coming from Jisung when Minho dug his fingers into his thigh. 

They continued like that for what felt like a mere minute or so until Jisung leaned away, panting for air. 

‘’You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,’’ Minho whispered against the boy’s lips, letting out a short chuckle right after.

‘’You really are the worst,’’ Jisung responded after a couple of deep breaths, ‘’How can your memory suck that bad?,’’

Minho leaned back and tilted his head in confusion, getting lost in the boy’s flushed cheeks and slightly wet lips for a second, ‘’What do you mean?,’’

Jisung grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away, ‘’Let’s just say you become pretty touchy when you are drunk off your ass,’’

‘’Minhooo,’’

He ignored it and focussed on the endless list of years and dates he had been memorising - _trying_ to memorise – for his exam. So far it had been slow going but he still had another week so he wasn’t all that concerned. However, that didn’t mean he appreciated getting interrupted every ten minutes or so by the calling of his name and the accompanying strumming of a guitar.

Minho was almost back into the flow when he heard some rustling behind him again and he already knew what was-

‘’Minhooooooooooooooo,’’

He let out a frustrated huff and let his pen drop out of his hand before swiftly turning around on his chair, ‘’What do you want?!,’’

Jisung looked surprised for a bit, freezing right where he was sitting on Minho’s bed with his guitar in his hands, before he smiled sweetly, ‘’I was serenading you, didn’t you notice?,’’

The older scoffed because Jisung was just being annoying to get his attention. He knew that the younger was wailing his name like a dying cat on purpose, just like how the chords he played didn’t match in the slightest.

‘’You are impossible,’’ Minho snorted, burying his face in his hands to try and hide the smile creeping up on his face. 

The soft laughter coming from Jisung was making his heart thump a bit louder and faster. Why was Jisung so obnoxiously cute?

‘’Anyways, now that I have your attention like I should…,’’ Jisung remarked and Minho looked back at the boy, almost melting into a puddle when he saw that the guitar had been placed beside the bed and that Jisung was making grabby-hands at him. It was almost impossible for Minho to _not_ launch himself out of his chair.

‘’Is there something wrong with your hands? Why are they doing that?,’’ Minho faked ignorance, just because he could. The grabby-hands turned more aggressive and Jisung huffed right when Minho decided to turn back around and pick up his pen again, already smiling at the image of Jisung puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. Really, it was just so easy.

Jisung was an open book to Minho.

‘’Hyung,’’ the younger whined behind him, ‘’Don’t do that,’’

Minho stayed silent and pretended to focus on studying. Maybe it was a bit mean but it was fun riling the younger up, especially when it would turn him into one adorable mess. 

Surprisingly it stayed silent and Minho actually found him getting back in the flow, but right when he had almost forgotten that Jisung was even there, music suddenly blasted next to his ear.

He flew up with a screech before he slid off of his chair and to the floor, bumping his elbow against the desk while doing so. The music stopped and he could hear Jisung laughing like a madman, the boy on his knees on the floor and holding onto his stomach.

‘’Are you okay babe?,’’ Jisung cackled as he crawled his way over to Minho, looking way too satisfied, ‘’You could have really hurt yourself,’’ 

Minho’s heart was still going a million miles and hour from the shock, ‘’One of these days I’m going to fill your bed with the grossest bugs I can find,’’

Jisung planted his hands right next to Minho’s head and looked down on him with his big sparkly eyes and a amused smile.

‘’No you won’t,’’ he replied before leaning down and leaving a quick peck on his lips, ‘’Not if you want me to break up with you that is,’’

Minho wanted to say something witty back but he completely blanked out, wondering how he had managed to end up with Jisung as his boyfriend. He wasn’t saying that the younger was perfect but Minho didn’t like perfect anyways. It was boring and bland and _so not_ Jisung. 

It was only when the younger poked his nose that he pulled himself out off it, scrunching his face up.

‘’Confidence is only a good look in moderation,’’

‘’You love me anyways,’’ the boy grinned, reaching out to push Minho’s bangs out of his face. Minho let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Jisung’s fingers carded through his hair, ‘’Sadly, I do,’’

He heard another small chuckle and then the younger’s lips were pressed against his again, this time Minho making sure they stayed there by grabbing a hold of Jisung’s face.

‘’Hey baby?,’’

Jisung hummed dismissively, seemingly more interested in mouthing his way up Minho’s neck as he straddled the older on his bed. He wasn’t complaining but he still needed payback now that Jisung had yet again managed to get what he wanted.

So he turned his head and whispered in his ear, ‘’You have a spider in your hair,’’

The younger hummed again and Minho counted down in his head and right when he was at zero, Jisung flew back and fell off the bed as he screamed bloody murderer. He withered around on the floor in panic and it was now Minho’s turn to laugh his ass off, only stopping when Jisung cried out for his help.

Jisung had ended up sobbing and maybe had thrown a punch or two at Minho when the older had told him it had been a joke, not really seeing the fun in it.

Minho had been denied kisses for the rest of the evening.

But that was okay because there was always tomorrow to catch up.


	2. Bonus: What happened at the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like semi-promised; Here's what happened the night they ended up going to the club.   
> Also a bit more insight into Jisung.

‘’Hey Jisung?,’’

He lazily rolled over on his stomach, head hanging off the bed as he looked at Minho sprawled on the floor. The older looked comfortable but even though Jisung thought he looked funny laying there like that, the sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling wasn’t anything to laugh about. Not when it made Jisung’s heart swell with _want_.

He pushed it away as he yawned and let out a hum to let the older know he had heard him, not really able to form coherent words. 

Minho rolled his head and ended up staring Jisung right in the eye, something that made the latter’s heart skip a beat, ‘’Do you also feel the need to go outside and do _something_?,’’

No. Jisung was just sleepy. It always went the same; laughing at something stupid and then he just knocked out. His reaction to the drug was the whole reason he smoked every now and then. Insomnia was a bitch. Jisung tried not to do that too often though and only resorted to it whenever he was on the verge of collapsing, really, but Minho didn’t need to know about his sleeping problems.

Minho seemed to have a different reaction though as he suddenly shot up from the floor, not saying a single word as he walked over to Jisung on the bed. The younger let out a sigh when Minho tugged at his shirt, already feeling like he knew where this was going. 

‘’Come on,’’ Minho urged, ‘’Let’s go,’’

Jisung wanted to say no because he had to try really hard to keep his eyes open but then again, the sickly sweet smoke lingering in the room was making him a bit nauseous. There was a reason he always made sure to hang out of his window. 

He tried to ignore the older but the tugging got worse and at some point Minho had actually managed to drag him off the bed and onto his feet. The next thing Jisung knew he found Minho’s arms tightly wrapped around his waist as they waddled to the door. 

That was another skip and another attempt to ignore the way his back was pressed into Minho’s chest and the puffs of air hitting his ear as Minho rambled on about going out. 

In the end, Jisung hadn’t been able to say no to Minho because even though he didn’t feel good admitting it, he had lost the ability to deny Minho anything. If he had ever had that ability at all. Probably not. Not that Minho ever really asked him for anything though, that was just Jisung. Yet another reason to go along with the older.

Jisung didn’t know where they were going and it didn’t seem like Minho did know, but he strolled along as they left campus. The older was practically hanging off of him and had only let go so that Jisung could put on a jacket earlier. It was pathetic how much Jisung liked that. However, he decided to just enjoy it for now because it seemed like Minho was the type of person to get clingy when high so it wouldn’t be that much longer until the effects wore off and then it would be Jisung clinging onto the older again. He took what he got for now. 

The longer they walked, the more awake Jisung got again and he lowkey hated that he had used his precious joint like this but then again, he had never seen Minho this relaxed so maybe it had been worth it after all. 

Mid-walk Minho’s arm had migrated from his shoulders to his waist and he had to try really hard to ignore the way the older’s fingers lightly dug into his hip and how that made him feel.

Jisung knew he had been pretty much a goner as soon as the guy had interrupted his very important two-am-one-man-party a long while back, showing up in just his pair of cute sweatpants and a contrasting pissed-off expression. 

Jisung had internally panicked at the hot guy and maybe his defence mechanism of basically being a little shit had popped off to the max but hey, so far he was doing pretty okay? He knew that in the beginning he had probably annoyed the hell out of the older by being a human leech but really, what else could he have done? It wasn’t like he would have had much of a chance at anything if he hadn’t.

And now, even though he thought they were at least friends, he didn’t really know if Minho thought the same or if he had gotten used to putting up with him. Minho was _so difficult_ to read and it was maddening because Jisung thought he was good at reading people. 

A couple of minutes later Jisung found himself standing in line in front of some rather fancy looking club, one he would pass on his nightly longboarding-adventures. He would always have mixed feelings about the pulsing bass and drunk groups of friends loitering around, not really sure if he wanted to puke or cry. 

The feeling was the same even with Minho glued to him. There were probably going to be a lot of people inside, it was going to be hot, he probably wasn’t going to be able to communicate properly over the bass, at some point he was probably going to panic or something because he didn’t want to be here. All in all, nothing good was probably going to come from this.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Minho how he was already fighting his instinct to flinch at every unexpected sound or cringe away whenever a stray arm brushed against his. He really wanted Minho to have a good time so if that meant Jisung would have to fight the urge to run for a couple of hours he would do exactly that. 

Because first and foremost, Minho was a friend he didn’t want to lose so he couldn’t let him know how freaked out he already was. It was weird. He wouldn’t understand. No one ever did. 

‘’You know, this is the first time we ever went somewhere outside of campus,’’ Minho half-yelled into his ear, ‘’It’s fun,’’

Oh. Right. This is supposed to be _fun_. Watching endless documentaries and distracting the older from his work was something that wasn’t fun. Jisung knew that. No one really thought it was fun accept Jisung himself. What was he thinking?

‘’Yeah,’’ Jisung managed to squeeze out right as they reached the entrance. 

The conversation halted there as the employees asked for their ID’s, Minho already having payed for the two of them before Jisung had even gotten the plastic card back. There really was no going back now, was there? Maybe he could say he didn’t feel well? That he had an early lecture tomorrow?

Wait, it was Saturday. That wouldn’t work. Maybe fake an assignment he had forgotten? A family-emergency? Also useless because Minho knew he didn’t have family. Fuck.

Jisung had lost his chance to dip out before he even knew it. Minho had already dragged him inside and tugged his jacket off before handing it over to someone manning the dingy wardrobe. 

Much like Jisung had expected, he was having a horrible time. They hadn’t even been here for an hour and he was already feeling like he was going to pass out. Maybe that was a bit dramatic but the strobe lights made him flinch whenever they hit his eyes and even though Minho had shoved some random cocktail he swore tasted nice in his hand, it did little to get the edge off.

Minho, however, seemed to have the time of his life. He was bobbing to the beat of the music as he threw yet another shot back, babbling about the most random things right into Jisung’s ear. The older was clearly in his element and didn’t seem bothered by the fact that they were pressed into a corner right next to the bar with dozens of bodies surrounding them.

Things wouldn’t be so bad if the music was a bit less loud – funny, coming from him – and if there wasn’t a group of giants standing right next to Jisung, but it was what it was. 

At some point Minho was definitely surpassing the point of tipsy and Jisung was worried the older was going to drink himself into a stupor if he went on like that but before he had a chance to say something about it, Minho thought it was a good idea to order another shot. He had barely finished it before Jisung got tugged into the crowd.

Jisung wanted to step on the brakes because Minho literally had to push people aside to get closer to the core of the dancing mass but the older seemed adamant to get there, his hand tightly wrapped around Jisung’s wrist. There were definitely some wandering hands on the small of his back and too close to his ass as they pushed through.

This was a bad idea. Horrible idea. 

It was even worse when they reached the middle as much as they were going to and Minho turned around, not wasting a second and pulling Jisung flush against him by his hips. It was a move that made Jisung malfunction for a bit but the older didn’t seem to notice, smiling brightly at him.

Jisung felt so out of place and he had no clue what the fuck they were doing but Minho seemed happy so he let it go, trying to follow the older as they swayed to the beat of the music. 

A couple of minutes later Jisung found himself actually having fun as Minho screamed along to the lyrics, his dancing turning a bit sloppy while doing so. It was the first time Jisung had seen the older being a bit more silly than usual and he had to admit that it was nice and refreshing.

Somehow his arms had ended up draped around the older’s neck and he felt Minho’s hair brushing his fingers and all he wanted to do was run them through it but he didn’t know if that was okay so he just didn’t. He didn’t want to fuck something up and make Minho realise just how close they were. It would probably scare him off. It always did. 

‘’You know,’’ Minho suddenly spoke into his ear, the words slightly slurred, ‘’You’re lips are really pretty,’’

Jisung wasn’t sure if his mind was making up things or if Minho had really said that but when the older moved back and kept his gaze on the younger’s lips, he felt himself flush because what was that supposed to mean? What was he supposed to do with that?

‘’T-thanks?,’’ Jisung managed to mutter, probably not loud enough to carry over the music. It got confirmed when Minho didn’t give any sign that he had heard him and just kept staring.

‘’I think you’re really cute,’’ the older continued, ‘’You make my heart go weeeee,’’

Was that supposed to be a confession? Jisung wasn’t sure because what was ‘weeeeee’ even supposed to mean?

Minho then chuckled and stared some more.

It was making Jisung incredibly self-conscious and he had to try really hard not to lick his lips when they suddenly felt incredibly dry. 

Jisung swore it was an eternity later that Minho finally looked away but he didn’t know if that was any better because before he knew it, the older was leaning forward. Jisung was internally panicking as Minho got closer and closer and his breathing hitched when Minho stopped just a centimetre or so short of his lips, eyes darting between Jisung’s own eyes and back to his lips.

Maybe it was a bit cliché but all sound disappeared and all Jisung could hear was his own heartbeat picking up and the blood rushing through his ears. It was insane how he noticed the older’s breath on his lips and there was nothing more he wanted that to lean in and close the gap but then again, was that going to fuck things up? For all he knew, Minho was just messing around with him on purpose.

And if he wasn’t… well… A kiss didn’t particularly mean anything. Minho was definitely drunk by now so he probably didn’t even really want to kiss him. It was probably all alcohol.   
Still, the butterflies in his stomach erupted when Minho dove forward, their lips crashing together rather messily. Minho seemed pretty desperate and Jisung couldn’t help but melt into the older as his lips got pried apart.

Jisung was already feeling his eyes well up as they fluttered shut because he knew damn well he was hopelessly in love with Minho - had been for a while now – and it was like a dream come true to finally be able to kiss him.

The voice in the back of his head kept talking though, that Minho didn’t mean it in the slightest but for now, he ignored it and clamped his fingers down on the older’s hair.

For the first time in a long while Jisung didn’t feel too bothered by the craziness going on around him and he let out a relaxed sigh as he leaned into the older some more, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Minho didn’t seem to mind as a high-pitched chuckle floated into his ear, an arm wrapping around the younger’s waist and pulling him a bit closer.

They were sitting at the bar again, just like they had started off in the first place. However, this time Jisung felt lighter, especially when Minho gently pecked his temple. Really, Jisung was almost having the time of his life.

He had kissed Minho – or more like the other way around – and it lasted for minutes and minutes. Minho was a great kisser, so much so that Jisung had to cling onto him because he was sure he was going to melt into a puddle and when they finally parted, Minho had made it even better by pressing little kisses all over his face before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

You know, maybe Minho liked him as well. He _had_ called him cute.

If Jisung was feeling brave enough, he’d ask Minho out sometime later when they were sober. He snuggled a bit closer and was feeling his eyelids droop.

‘’From the gentleman over there,’’ the bartender suddenly spoke as he slid a shot over the bar to Minho, pointing to other side of the bar.

Jisung lazily shifted his gaze and hated the way his heart dropped a little as he saw a man in a neat suit lean on the bar, giving Minho a lazy wave and a rather dashing smile. It would have been okay if it stayed at that but Minho _giggled_ and waved back before picking up the shot, lifting it in the air as if he was making a toast to the man before shotting it.

It didn’t feel good. Maybe he should ask Minho if they could go back home now, while he was still feeling like he had a chance.

He didn’t know how it had happened but one moment he was practically sitting on Minho’s lap at the bar and the next, he was pushing his way through the mass of bodies to find the older. Minho had gone to the toilet about fifteen minutes ago with the promise that he’d be back soon but it had long passed ‘soon’ so here Jisung was, feeling himself slip already as he went from corner to corner.

His search had started out in the bathroom but all he had found there was a couple making out and some girl throwing up like she was dying. No Minho. 

Jisung was getting really worried now and even contemplated asking one of the employees if they had seen the older, but the mere idea of doing that made him freak out. So he continued his endeavour with growing panic because what if Minho wasn’t even here? The older was pretty drunk so it probably wouldn’t be all that difficult to literally sweep him off his feet. 

He didn’t know how much time passed but right when he was ready to go look for the older outside – his mind coming up with horrible scenarios involving dark alleys – his eyes fell on two guys making out against the wall.

Jisung froze on the spot when he realised that the guy pressed against the wall was Minho, the taller guy wearing a suit Jisung recognized.

And just like that, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

For a second he contemplated making his way over and attempt to separate the two but before he even could will himself to take another step, the suit-guy backed off and seemed to say something to Minho, the latter nodding with a bright smile and pushing away from the wall.

Jisung could taste the bile creeping into his mouth and his heart dropped to his stomach when Minho latched onto the man’s arm, happily following him through the masses towards the entrance. Jisung realised that he was about to get left behind and his throat closed up. Then the panic set in and it prompted him to move. 

The younger desperately pushed body after body aside as he tried to get to Minho. He was going too slow though and all he could come up with was yell out for the older but when he tried, his voice cracked and got lost in the music.

It was horrible, the dread making him stumble and his eyes well up for the second time that evening, only now for a different reason.

His attempts were completely futile because Minho was getting further and further away so really, why was Jisung still trying? Why did he ever try? It never worked out.

So with that, he slowly came to a halt, bodies moving around him and the beat dropping right when Jisung came to a complete stop. He could only watch as Minho reached the door and he hoped that the older would change his mind, that he would remember that he initially left Jisung at the bar with the promise to come back.

And then Minho turned around.

Jisung let himself hope and tried to swallow the tears but then they made eye-contact. Minho didn’t seem to recognize him for the first second but then he smiled, seemingly not even noticing how Jisung couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

Then there was a little wave, followed by a giggle Jisung couldn’t technically hear but still could and then… gone.

Minho was gone. Just like that.

Jisung was going to be sick.

Why did everyone keep doing that?

Fuck them.

Fuck them all.

Fuck Minho.

Jisung was exhausted by the time he stepped inside his room. He was cold, his lungs were aching for oxygen and his face was itching because of the dried tears. He didn’t even bother to turn on his light as he stepped out of his shoes, stripping out of his clothes along the way to his wardrobe. 

He didn’t even bother showering either because it would make him think so instead, he dug through his clothes to find his biggest and warmest hoodie in hopes it would give him enough comfort to forget the whole disaster.

Jisung threw it over his head and shuffled over to his bed, letting himself fall down ungracefully. And then he just lay there, staring up at his ceiling in the dark. He couldn’t see anything but it wasn’t all that long until it felt like the walls were closing in on him.

It was a feeling that had slowly started to disappear the more time he spend with Minho. It was scary feeling it again, especially because he knew damn well what caused it. 

Jisung didn’t sleep a wink that night, especially not after he had migrated to his door at some point to hear if Minho had come back. 

The older never came back that night.

Jisung knew enough.

What had he expected though? No one ever came back.

Minho was just the same as everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe gonna write a sequel, probably gonna write a bonus scene later and let you all in on what happened at the club because I feel like that would be fun.


End file.
